El Destino de los Dragones y el Universo
by Hassei
Summary: Cuando el destino del universo pende de un hilo y ese se encuentra sobre tus hombros, no es una carga facil, dejen que les cuente la historia de mi vida!Mal Summary, Delen una oportunidad IsseixLeFayxOcxXenoviaxHarem Categoría M por temas de adultos.
1. Prologo

Fanfic escrito por mi autoría, sin fines de lucro, basado en la obra de Ichiei Ishibumi, Autor de las novelas ligeras de High School DxD. Todos los personajes son de su autoría excepto los creados por mi persona! ¿Me dejo algo?

Remarco que este fanfiction contiene escenas sexuales que pueden ofender o molestar al lector así como otros temas de adultos. Por consiguiente la ley me obliga a decir que solo puede ser leído por mayores de 18 años-aunque nadie lo cumpla y lo sé-pero bueno ¿La ley es la ley? Leer bajo su responsabilidad.

Yo no me ensucio las manos.

Diálogos:

(Sobar Oppais) - Diferentes Pensamientos.

"Como andan" - Conversaciones telefónicas, retransmisiones holográficas, cartas, etc.

[¿Hemos caído tan bajo?] - Ddraig, seres sobrenaturales de categoría superior.

[Ise, cariño] – [True Excalibur]

_-__El Destino de los dragones y el universo__-_

_**-****Prologo****-**_

¿Qué es una familia?

Según el diccionario una familia es aquella que posee un conjunto de ascendientes, descendientes y demás personas relacionadas entre sí por parentesco de sangre.

¡Pero eso es mentira!

La familia no necesariamente tendrá lasos sanguíneos, y nosotros somos la prueba viviente de eso, todos somos diferentes, no compartimos sangre, color de pelo, complexión, ojos, ni siquiera color de piel! Pero sabemos que siempre estaremos unidos y confiaremos en el otro hasta después de la muerte.

En resumen. Una familia es aquella con la que compartes risas, felicidad, alegría, amor y amistad, pero también son las que estarán en la tristeza, decepción, odio y dolor.

Una Familia nos vera crecer juntos y estará para nosotros cuando más la necesitemos. Diciéndolo en una forma más exacta y con atención es la que compartiremos buenos y malos momentos.

_**-Japón-Kuoh-**_

Cierto castaño estaba acostado es una cama, de su habitación, de un tamaño considerablemente grande, cuando escucha abrir la puerta de la ya mencionada sala.

-Señor ya es la hora-escucho decir a un hombre aparentemente joven.

-Ya bajo- respondió es un susurro

_Dejen que les cuenta la historia de mi vida. Una historia que se remonta hace cuanto ¿25? ¿26? años._

_Mi historia está llena de sangre y gloria, fuego y muerte, pero de igual forma de felicidad y amor, de familia y amistad._

_Sin más preámbulos les cuento la historia de un hombre llamado Hassei-O Issei para todos- la historia de mi vida._

_**-Argentina- América del Sur- 25 años atrás-**_

Divisamos 2 personas corriendo en un bosque que solo corren, corren y corren, parecen escapar de algo-o alguien- mejor dicho, nos acercamos más y vemos que es un hombre de unos 42 años, con pelo marrón, tez blanca como la ceniza, ojos verdes, corpulento, de 1,93, cargando a un bebe recién nacido de pelo castaño, ojos con el mismo color, con piel clara, que no mide más de 54 cm, y por ultimo hay una chica de 37 años peli castaña, rasgos bellos y femeninos, con ojos marrón claro, un cuello largo, busto generoso y largas y esbeltas piernas.

-Cariño nos está alcanzando- dice la susodicha con una respiración jadeante y pesada evidenciando el hecho de estar corriendo durante largos minutos.

-No sobreviremos, al menos nosotros no...- Preocupado respondió.

-Pe..ro... no podemos dejarlo acá-

-No hay opción, es Crom Cruach, el dragón oscuro más poderoso y temible de todos!-

Con este simple intercambio de palabras el hombre deja de correr, ve un árbol cercano y lo pone entre sus ramas y hojas caídas. Le da un último beso y le dice a su esposa.

-Despídete de el amor...lo siento- exclamo entre medio de lágrimas y sollozos.

-No importa sé que lo haces para que sobreviva- explica la mujer -Lo siento Hassei, pero es por tu bien- A continuación de su índice se saca un anillo de oro con una cruz en el centro, para ponérsela al pequeño en el dedo, y dice -Nimue...promete que lo cuidaras!-

-[Lo prometo]- Dice una voz proveniente del anillo.

-Adiós-

Dejan él bebe atrás y dan la vuelta para confrontar al enemigo.

-Vaya parece que las moscas quieren pelear. Pero decidme donde esta Ddraig-

-¡NUNCA!- Vocifera el hombre mientras de sus manos salían veloces vientos contra el Dragón- [Viento Cortante]-

-¡ANTES MUERTOS!- lo apoya la mujer mientras de sus manos salían llamaradas de fuego- [Entenath Fire]-

-Jajaja veo que quieren morir pronto- recibiendo los ataques y recibiendo nada daño, se enfurece y corriendo a una velocidad inhumana penetra con sus garras el cuerpo de ambos desde el estómago hasta la espalda, cayendo sus cuerpos al frio y duro suelo mientras agonizaban.

-Uagghhh- segundo antes de cerrar los ojos la mujer ve un cuerpo de una loli gótica de un largo y lacio cabello negro- Oph...is Our...obor...os?- Exclama incrédula.


	2. La Creacion

Fanfic escrito por mi autoría, sin fines de lucro, basado en la obra de Ichiei Ishibumi, Autor de las novelas ligeras de High School DxD. Todos los personajes son de su autoría excepto los creados por mi persona! ¿Me dejo algo?

Remarco que este fanfiction contiene escenas sexuales que pueden ofender o molestar al lector así como otros temas de adultos. Por consiguiente la ley me obliga a decir que solo puede ser leído por mayores de 18 años-aunque nadie lo cumpla y lo sé-pero bueno ¿La ley es la ley? Leer bajo su responsabilidad.

Yo no me ensucio las manos.

Diálogos:

(Sobar Oppais) - Diferentes Pensamientos.

"Como andan" - Conversaciones telefónicas, retransmisiones holográficas, cartas, etc.

[¿Hemos caído tan bajo?] - Ddraig, seres sobrenaturales de categoría superior.

**_Nota:_** Les quería preguntar ¿Quieren que use un español neutro, español (España), o usar diferentes tipos de español? En este caso sería para tener una gran variedad de expresiones. La última me gusta más, pero todo a pedido de público! Feliz año nuevo 2015! (Atrasado)

**_Nota 2:_** Soy nuevo en esto de Fanfics, así que les pido por favor que si ven una falta de ortografía o falta un punto o una coma que me avisen para revisarlo por favor! Dejen Rewiews, las leo todas!

* * *

_-El Destino de los dragones y el universo-_ _-Capitulo 2-_

**-La Creación-**

* * *

Segundos antes que la madre de Hassei muera.

-"¿Oph...is Our...obor...os?"-

Los ojos de la mujer no eran engañados, pues al pie del árbol, se encontraba una chica con pelo negro que le llegaba hasta el muslo, ojos negros como el carbón, fríos e inexpresivos, como si no hubiera vida o cargara con una tristeza infinita e imposible de describir, facciones de niña, además de ser una loli. Tenía puesto un vestido hasta las rodillas de un negro con un moño violeta atado a la cintura.

Si, esta joven muchachita que daba la impresión de tener 12 o 13 años no era otra que La Diosa Dragona del Infinito, Ophis Ouroboros, un ser que vive desde hace miles de años y es, para agregar, una de las existencias más fuerte del universo. Sin duda era sorprendente que una muchacha así era una Diosa-y tener tanto poder-sin duda aterrador.

Sorprendentemente la Deidad estaba sin inmutarse ante los cuerpos de las 2 personas, cuando verifico que estaban muertos se percató de la presencia de Issei camino hasta el pero en vez de agarrarlo dijo el nombre de cierto ser.

-Ddraig-

-[Esta sensación...parece ser que alguien me despertó]- exclamo una voz desde dentro de Issei sin darse cuenta de cierta jovencita- ¡[Ophis Ouroboros]!

-Así es, dime que sabes de este chico y sus padres?-

-[No siempre se ve a un Dios Dragón hablando con alguien, jajajaja]- vocifero- [veamos, todo este tiempo estuve dormido pero por lo que vi estos hombres tienen memorias de su pasado demasiado preocupantes]-

-Crom Cruach estaba desaparecido y vislumbrando en los recuerdos de estos dos humanos, vi al descendiente del Lucifer Original- Con una voz carente de emoción- Me llevare a este muchacho con Great Red, vendrás conmigo Ddraig-

-[¡!]-

La pequeña Diosa agarro el niño y creo una puerta dimensional que entro por ella.

-[Ah]- Un suspiro de Ddraig.

* * *

_-Algún lugar de la Brecha Dimensional-_

* * *

La Brecha Dimensional.

Un Lugar extensamente infinito.

Como el mundo mismo.

Error, como el universo.

Me atrevería a decir que es mucho más grande.

Pero con una diferencia, no, mejor dicho, con una gran diferencia.

En el universo hay, estrellas, cometas, astros, galaxias que dentro de esta hay planetas con su propia estrella y con soles, fríos o calientes, pero de todos modos es un sol.

Pero en este "mundo" no había vida ni siquiera indicios de la misma.

Era un lugar blanco, como la nieve.

Daba un sentimiento muy profundo de pesadez y desasosiego.

No, no es pesadez o intranquilidad.

Es un sentimiento profundo y extremo de soledad...

Alguien que no está acostumbrado a la soledad no podría entrar a este lugar. Simplemente se sofoca.

Bueno volviendo al tema.

La pequeña jovencita y el bebe con Ddraig en un interior aterrizaron justamente sobre un piso ¿Rojo?, no era carmesí, si un piso ondulado de color carmesí, o eso se creía. Cuando pisaron sobre el suelo firme una voz gruesa y hosca se escuchó.

-Ophis Ouroboros y un mocoso con ¿Ddraig?- Era Great Red, el ser más poderoso de la existencia, un gran dragón con una medida de 100m de lardo, un cuerpo carmesí y escamoso.

-Así es Great red-

-Me imagino que no has venido a pelear-

-No, Vengo a hablar de un tema ya olvidado-

-¿Olvidado?- Pregunto levemente intrigado el Great Red.

-[Dragones Oscuros]- Hablo esta vez Ddraig.

-¿No estaban muertos?- Dijo desinteresadamente

-Pues...no-

-Mi actual portador perdió a sus padres hace unos minutos- espero, y volvió a hablar- Los mato Crom Cruach.

-Se supone que Crom Cruach estaba muerto-

-Suponía- Corrigió la diosa

-Divulgando entre los recuerdos de sus padres vi al hijo del Lucifer original, y Crom Cruach era su guardaespaldas, hablaba de revivir a los dragones oscuros, ya sabes Ladon; Azi Dahaka, Yamata no Orochi y Apophis-

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?- Pregunto cansado.

-Esto es serio- Exclamo molesta la dragona- Crom Cruach revivió y su poder es el triple de los 5 reyes dragones, si llegan a revivir a los demás, será el apocalipsis, no podremos hacerles frentes-

-¿Y? ¿Tienes alguna solución?-

-Dejar de pelear, y hacer de este niño un dios dragón, crear una nueva trinidad que nos una, y este niño es el único que lo puede hacer-

-[¡!]-

-¿Por qué estás tan segura que este cachorro puede ser un dios dragón? ¿Qué eres, vidente?- Vocifero el dragón obviamente burlándose de Ophis.

-Lo se por qué veo en sus ojos determinación, decisión, voluntad, esfuerzo y valor. Aparte no hay ningún candidato más, ¿no?

-[_En que me he metido]_\- Pensó Ddraig

-Tu ganas, no tengo ganas de buscar a otro, y si lo que dices es cierto, lo necesitaremos para la lucha...pero no tiene poder-

-Yo le daré parte de mi poder y tú le darás un cuerpo- Dijo Ophis, y luego agrego- Modificare su cuerpo para que pueda usar armas sacras y demoniacas, al mismo tiempo su cuerpo será compatible con la antigua magia-

-Sera el último Rey de Dragones-Exclamo el dios- Y el mas fuerte, en su cuerpo reunirá diferentes poderes y magia ya olvidadas-

-También será el [Sekiryuutei]- Agrego la pelinegra.

-[¡!]- El dragón abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Pero no podrá hacerlo solo necesitara personas que lo defiendan...de cerca y de lejos-

-Un equipo- Matizo Red.

-Exacto-

-Tengo en mente a alguien-

-¿Quién?- Pregunto Intrigada la pequeña diosa.

-Ya lo veras-

Lo que paso a continuación se puede relatar de la siguiente manera.

En unas estructuras de forma circular sostenida en el aire, de un color blanco, parecido a una sala concejal, aparecieron varios círculos mágicos que se iluminaron. Delante de todo se prendieron dos emblemas que contenían a los dos dioses dragones, y alado de estos se creó otro dúo de sellos. El primero de un color rojo que era el emblema del [Sekiryuutei] y al otro lado conectado también al del Dragón Emperador Rojo se creó otro sello...pero blanco y era [Albión] el [Hakuryuukou] el Dragón Emperador Blanco.

-[¿Quién me ha llamado?]- Vocifero enojado el [Hakuryuukou]

-Hemos sido nosotros Albión- Dijo la pequeña diosa.

-[Ophis Ouroboros, Great Red, Ddraig]- Exclamo con cierto desagrado cuando nombro al ultimo- [¿Que quieren?]

-Te hemos llamado para cambiar el destino...nuestro destino- Dijo el dios.

Pasaron unos 10 minutos, Ophis y Great Red le habían contado todo con lujo de detalles.

-[¿Nosotros dejamos de pelear y yo y mi portador nos convertimos en el guardián del tercer dios dragón?]- Dijo asombrado Albión.

-[Parece que no podremos pelear mas, jajaj, ahora que veo tu hostilidad es realmente baja...] Nombro Ddraig

-[La tuya igual Ddraig, parece que es mejor de vez en cuando hacer otra cosa que pelear]-

-Entonces ya ha sido dicho el 7 del 9 de 19XX se creara el tercer dios dragón.

A continuación Great Red creo un cuerpo a parte de su carne para Issei y Ophis deposito su poder en el nuevo cuerpo- y aparte lo modifico para que pueda soportar diferentes poderes- Ddraig entro en su nuevo portador y Albión fue a buscar otro portador...

* * *

Notas Finales: Recién salido del horno el capítulo 2!

PD: Dejen Rewiews que yo las intentare responder todas!


	3. ¡Una nueva familia!¡Misión en Europa!

Fanfic escrito por mi autoría, sin fines de lucro, basado en la obra de Ichiei Ishibumi, Autor de las novelas ligeras de High School DxD. Todos los personajes son de su autoría excepto los creados por mi persona! ¿Me dejo algo?

Remarco que este fanfiction contiene escenas sexuales que pueden ofender o molestar al lector así como otros temas de adultos. Por consiguiente la ley me obliga a decir que solo puede ser leído por mayores de 18 años-aunque nadie lo cumpla y lo sé-pero bueno ¿La ley es la ley? Leer bajo su responsabilidad.

Yo no me ensucio las manos.

Diálogos:

(Sobar Oppais) - Diferentes Pensamientos.

"Como andan" - Conversaciones telefónicas, retransmisiones holográficas, cartas, etc.

[¿Hemos caído tan bajo?] - Ddraig, seres sobrenaturales de categoría superior.

**_Nota:_**Soy nuevo en esto de Fanfics, así que les pido por favor que si ven una falta de ortografía o falta un punto o una coma que me avisen para revisarlo por favor! Dejen Rewiews, las leo todas!

* * *

_-El Destino de los dragones y el universo-_ _-Capitulo 3-_

-[Ophis a ¿dónde nos llevas?]- Pregunto Ddraig. Ya que al instante en que Great Red se fue a hacer el vago por la grieta dimensional, la pequeña diosa agarro al castaño y abrió una puerta.

-Lo llevare con Tannin para que le enseñe a ser un dragón- explico con su monótona voz sin emoción.

Con este corto y rápido intercambio de palabras. Ophis entro al portal y aterrizo en medio del Territorio de Tannin, en el Inframundo.

* * *

_-Territorio de Tannin-Inframundo-_

El Territorio de Tannin era extenso y con una gran variedad de climas o zonas.

Esto se podía apreciar porque a lo lejos de la gran llanura donde se encontraban se podían ver bosques y más atrás grandes montañas de metros y metros de altura.

El asombro, la confusión, la perplejidad de los dragones que habitaban se podía entender ya que nadie se atrevería a ser tan insensato para pisar un pie en territorio dragontino, ya que estos eran la encarnación de poder, terror, egoísmo, crueldad, destrucción y caos pero al mismo tiempo eran majestuosos y valientes, nobles y orgullosos, dominantes y protectores con su pareja, benevolentes y justos. Pero el asombro reinaba por encima de todo ver a un pequeño bebe y a la diosa dragona del infinito juntos no era cosa de los días... ¿Qué? Mejor dicho no era cosa de AÑOS ver a la pequeña deidad, murmullos se podían escuchar de algunos dragones adultos que decían más o menos así:

Por un lado.

-Ella es Ouroboros...-

-¿Qué hace aquí?-

Por otro.

-El niño...

-Ese chico es un dragón...pero...-

-huelo algo más...-

Desde un poco más lejos.

-Ese olor me es familiar-

-Cie...- pero de repente se escucha un grito atronador e imponente.

-SILENCIO- De repente cesaron todos los murmullos...bueno casi todos.

-Che, el otro día te vi masturbándote- se escuchó a una distantica mediana de donde estaba Tannin

Todo el mundo se quedó callado por el comentario.

Pero la pequeña diosa seguía caminando sin prestar atención hasta llegar a Tannin, un dragón purpura de 15 metros de alto, que le hablo.

-Ophis Ouroboros y Ddraig-

-Tannin-

-[Es un honor ver al Dragón del Meteoro Ardiente, Tannin]-

-Es un Placer volverte a ver Ddraig- Exclamo el enorme dragón- Aunque ahora Albión y tú estén sellados-

-[Ni lo digas me avergüenzo tan solo pensar en aquello]- Dijo- [Ni siquiera recuerdo porque peleábamos]

-Seguramente era por una hembra- Rio el Purpura.

-[¡Calla!]-

-Tannin-

-Ophis Ouroboros, dime que vienes a hacer aquí a mi territorio-

-Quiero que cuides a este chico, es muy importante-

-¿Pero no será suficiente con Ddraig?-

-[Mi portador de esta época no es solo el [Sekiryuutei]...mejor que lo explique Ophis]-

A Continuación Ophis le explico a Tannin quien era el chico y todos, pero absolutamente TODOS los dragones escucharon toda la conversación, si antes estaban asombrados ahora no se podía describir, ya que todos estaban sorprendidos por la repentina revelación.

-¿Esta cría es el tercer dios dragón?- Pregunto asombrado Tannin.

-Así es-

-Pero no tiene un poder de un dios-

-Hasta que no sea mayor de edad o que él quiera su poder seguirá sellado, pero conservara su autoridad-

-Entonces vienes de hablar con el "dragón verdadero", hacen un nuevo dios, vienes hasta acá y me dices que lo cuide?- Dijo perplejo.

-Así es- Exclamo Ouroboros con su típica voz carente de emoción o sentimiento alguno.

-...- Un largo silencio incomodo se estableció entre estos tres.

Pero afortunadamente Ophis volvió a hablar.

-Entonces ¿Aceptas?-

-Acepto hacerme cargo de esta cría y de su crecimiento-

-Entonces me iré- Pero antes de irse volvió a decir- Volveré dentro de un par de años para ver su crecimiento y enseñarle a usar el poder del infinito-

Cuanto termino de decir, abrió un portal dimensional y se fue a vagar por el mundo dando buen ejemplo de su lema:

"La pequeña diosa hace lo que quiere y cuando quiere."

-Ddraig-

-[¿Si?]-

-¿Cómo se llama el cachorro?- Pregunto.

-[...]- Se quedó callado dando a entender que no tenía.

-ahhh...entiendo no tiene- Espero un poco y volvió a hablar- Lo podríamos llamar Issei-

-[Me gusta, buen nombre]-

Tannin se dirigió a todos los dragones y con una voz imponente dijo.

-¡Hoy el de 7 septiembre del año 19XX nació un nuevo hermano!- Grito el Dragón- ¡Démosle una bienvenida!-

-¡GROAR!- Rugieron los habitantes del territorio.

* * *

_-6 años después-_

Es mediodía en el inframundo y vemos en escena a 5 pequeños dragones chiquitos corriendo a esconderse, la razón: Otro dragoncito igual de pequeño los perseguía jugando entre ellos.

Así es señores, este jovencito dragón era Issei que corría a tocar a sus congéneres, pero de repente paro para sorpresa de los demás dragoncitos y le preguntaron.

-¿Hermano porque paras?- le dijo uno.

-¿Acaso hueles algo?- Hablo otro.

-Si así es, sentí algo, ¿Ddraig tú también?- Le pregunto a su brazo.

Sorprendentemente cuando nombro al dragón, su brazo izquierdo se transformó en un guantelete rojo con una gema verde en el centro que ocupaba una parte de su extremidad superior.

-[Si, yo también lo sentí]- La joya brillo y se escucharon las palabras de Ddraig- _[Pero esta sensación...]- _Pensó el emperador sin que Issei escuchase- _[Si, es ella]_

-¡Vamos entonces a ver qué fue lo que sintieron!- Expreso uno de sus hermanos.

-Papá- Le rugió Issei a cierto dragón acostado en el verde césped- ¡Nos vamos al bosque! –

-Está bien hijos míos, pero vuelvan antes del anochecer- Le respondió el gigantesco dragón purpura.

Los chiquillos escuchando lo que dijo su padre volaron hasta el bosque estando primero Issei para guiar a sus hermanitos. Cuando llegaron al bosque y aterrizaron en medio de los árboles se sorprendieron a ver a cierta Loli pelinegra pero no se animaron a acercarse más-ya- que por alguna razón desprendía una aura intimidante. Pero Issei reuniendo valor se acercó y le empezó a hablar.

-Hola- Hablo tímidamente el castaño.

-Hola-

-¿Quién eres?- Pregunto.

-Ophis Ouroboros-

-[Socio ella es la diosa dragona del infinito, Ophis Ouroboros, tiene millones de años y es la segunda existencia más fuerte de todo el universo]- Dijo en voz alta Ddraig para que todos lo escuchasen.

-Así es- Dijo con su típica voz carente de emoción.

Los dragones más jóvenes se atemorizaron y salieron volando con su padre, Tannin, ya que tuvieron miedo por si los lastimaba la deidad. Pero Issei se quedó ahí, parado, mirándola fijamente, sin miedo o terror, se quedó fijo.

-¿Por qué no saliste corriendo como los demás?- Pregunto Ophis.

-Porque esos ojos y esa mirada me parece realmente familiar, siento como si una pequeña parte de mi alma se alegrara de verte- Expresa el peli castaño.

Cuando oyó esas palabras Ophis esbozo un ligero rubor en sus mejillas casi imperceptible pero que no pasó inadvertido ante el dragón celestial.

-_[¡Increíble, la primera vez que veo a Ouroboros sintiendo emociones...sin duda mi socio cambiara el mundo!]-_

-Es normal, después de todo tú tienes parte de mi poder- explico la diosa.

-¿¡!?- el joven denoto confusión y asombro.

-Veo que no les has explicado Ddraig-

-[Mi socio era muy chico para explicarle y aparte es un poco tonto]- se excusó el ser celestial

-Oye, yo no soy tonto- Exclamo indignado.

-Sentémonos y te lo explicare- Ordeno la pelinegra.

-Está bien- Obedeció sobre una roca- pero tengo unas preguntas-

-Cuando termine de explicarte te las responderé- expreso la joven

-Entonces empieza-

-Hace 6 años en un bosque en el mundo humano te encontré solo en medio de unos árboles, tus padres no estaban y como vi que tenías a Ddraig me acerque a ti para inspeccionarte pero estabas ensangrentado y herido, supe que no vivirías y me dio lastima verte en ese estado asi que te agarre y te lleve a la brecha dimensional conmigo y le pedí a Great Red...- Relataba la castaña hasta que fue interrumpida por Ddraig que le explico quién era Great Red.

-[Socio Great Red es el primer dios dragón, es el ser más poderoso del universo mismo y es el "Autentico Dragón"]-

-Gracias Ddraig que no sabía quién era-

-Así es, pero dejen de interrumpir-

-Lo sentimos- se lamentó Issei ante Ophis.

-Bueno como decía...le pedí a Great Red que te de un cuerpo propio, ya que tu cuerpo no podía aguantar las heridas y no teníamos otra opción, después de que Red te diera un cuerpo propio yo te di parte de mi poder- Termino de relatar la pelinegra.

-...- El castaño se quedó mudo mirándose el mismo.

-¿Paso algo?-

-Entonces ¿este no es mi cuerpo?- Pregunto Issei.

-[Claro que sí, pero el cuerpo que tienes actualmente lo creo Great Red, Socio]- Dijo el dragón sellado en su interior.

-Ahhh...entiendo-

-[¿Estás seguro?]- Interrogo el ser celestial.

-¿Acaso dudas de mí?-

-[Yo...claro que no dudo de ti]- Dijo sarcásticamente.

* * *

Pero...

No sería hasta unos cuantos años más tarde que Ddraig y Ophis me explicarían...

Que yo era...

Un Rey...

Si, un Rey de dragones...

Que me convertiría en el último "Dragón Verdadero" de la historia...

En el tercer dios dragón...

El de la vida y destrucción...

Yo soy un ser que traería la muerte al mundo...

Ya que ese es el destino de los dragones...traer muerte y sufrimiento a los que viven cerca de ellos...

Que era una singularidad del mundo...

Pensé que mi existencia era errónea y que no tuve que haber existido...

No paso mucho tiempo para tener pensamientos oscuros sobre el suicido...

Que el universo iba a ser mejor si yo no existiera...pero...

Pero "_ellos"_ siempre estuvieron ahí...

Si, "_ellos"_ siempre estuvieron ahí para mí.

En los buenos y malos momentos.

Me habían dejado claro que estarían dispuestos a estar siempre juntos conmigo y lucharían siempre contra la muerte y el sufrimiento que les causaría aunque vivieran con un monstruo como yo...

Me aclararon que si era yo era el que los comandaba estarían dispuestos para luchar contra todos, incluso hasta después de la muerte me prometieron que estaríamos siempre unidos.

Que estarían dispuestos a enfrentar demonios, ángeles, caídos, seres legendarios, hasta ¡Titanes y Dioses!

Para estar siempre conmigo...

Ese día llore.

Llore como nunca había hecho.

Deje expresar mis sentimientos.

¡Ja!

Qué ironía.

Se supone que un dragón no llora.

Pero ese día se demostró que un dragón si llora.

Que si tiene sentimientos.

Lloraba como un niño pequeño cuando le sacan su juguete preferido.

Y llore...porque...

Me prometieron ser una parte de mí.

Ese día al fin pude entender que ellos eran mi familia verdadera.

Cuando yo siempre creí que mi familia eran Tannin y mis otros hermanos dragones...

¡Jajajaj!

Pero me había equivocado.

Mi verdadera familia eran ellos.

Ellos que prometieron estar conmigo más allá de la misma muerte

Ellos que prometieron seguirme hasta el fin de los tiempos y mucho más allá.

Ellos que prometieron ser una parte mía y compartir mi dolor.

Ellos que prometieron reír y llorar conmigo.

Ellos que prometieron vivir solo por y para mí

Yo me convertí en su centro de existencia.

Y ellos se convirtieron en mis pilares.

Tanto emociónales como susténtales.

Nosotros que somos más soldados que humanos.

Nos convertimos en nuestros propios sustentos.

Solo llorábamos de verdad cuando estábamos nosotros.

Solo teníamos sonrisas verdaderas cuando reíamos juntos.

Solo nuestras almas y espíritus se rejuvenecían por arte de magia cuando pasábamos tiempo junto.

Solo nosotros podíamos darnos ánimos entre los otros y levantar su espíritu.

Nosotros pensábamos que nuestras almas se iban a llenar de satisfacción si peleábamos en batallas pero, no era así, ese día descubrimos que también estar juntos nos llenaba por dentro

Solo nosotros que éramos tan dispares pero a la misma vez tan pares nos convertimos en una verdadera familia.

Cuando no compartimos padres, sangre, cuerpo, apellido, títulos nobiliarios ni siquiera costumbres o estilos de vida.

Pero que si compartíamos varias cosas en común.

Compartíamos el mismo espíritu, la misma alma, la misma mente y las mismas emociones.

Pero sobre todas las cosas que compartimos.

Compartíamos el mismo sueño.

Compartíamos el sueño de estar siempre juntos.

Y _"ellos"_ se convirtieron en mi familia.

Éramos una familia que compartía dolores y felicidad.

Amor y odio.

Pero sobre todas las siempre íbamos a estar juntos ya que nos unía un lazo...

Un lazo tan especial y único que nunca se podía romper.

Ese lazo era nuestro amor que sentíamos.

El amor puro que sentía yo hacía mis chicas más especiales.

El amor puro que sentía hacia mis hermanos y que ellos sentían hacia sus hermanas que también eran mis chicas.

Incluso amábamos a nuestras _"herramientas"_.

Las consideramos parte de nuestra familia.

Aunque los demás las consideraban meros objetos que podían ser desechables y reemplazable por cualquier otra.

Porque esas _"herramientas"_ si eran algo y eran parte de nuestra familia.

Esas _"herramientas"_ sabían que nosotros las considerábamos parte de la familia.

Y nosotros sabíamos que lo sabían.

Ale, lo lamento, me deje llevar por el momento, ¿por dónde estábamos?

Ah ya recuerdo.

* * *

-¿Se olvidaron de mí?-

-Lo siento Ophis-

-No me importa-

-¿Ophis tienes familia?- Pregunto inocentemente.

-¿Familia que es eso?- Contrarresto con otra pregunta la joven diosa.

-...- El niño dragón la miro con la boca abierta y flipando.

-¿Qué?-

-¿No sabes que es una familia?-

-No, por eso te pregunto-

-Para no alargarlo diré que una familia es aquella con la que compartes buenos y malos momentos-

-Entonces yo no tengo nada de eso-

Issei se entristeció al saber que teniendo miles de años nunca tuvo una familia así que le pregunto.

-¿Quieres ser mi familia?-

-¿Por qué?-

-No tiene que ver un porque para ser familia de alguien, aparte me agradas y eres linda- En ese momento Issei parecería un tomate maduro si no fuera porque su color de piel era roja con algunos tonos negros así que no se notó su sonrojo. Pero no pasó lo mismo con Ophis que al tener cuerpo humanoide y con una tez blanca se notó ligeramente que se sonrojo.

-Estas un poco roja, ¿No tienes fiebre?- Pregunto Issei.

-No, no tengo fiebre-

-jaja- Rio Issei energéticamente.

-Qué te pasa, ¿Por qué te ríes?- Interrogo molesta la diosa.

-Es que eres divertida-

-Gracias- Respondió cambiando a una expresión neutra y aburrida.

-Ven sube que te llevare a conocer a mi papá y mis hermanos- Exclamo mientras se ponía alado de Ophis y se agachaba.

-¿Para qué te agachas?-

-Para que te subas-

-No hace falta, puedo volar-

-No importa ¡ven súbete!- Volvió a exclamar.

-Esta bien- Dijo mientras se subia a la espalda y este arrancaba a volar rápidamente hasta su padre y hermanos.

Cuando aterrizaron a frente de Tannin, los hermanos mayores de Issei y algunos dragones adultos se sorprendieron de verlo junto a Ophis, excepto el dragón purpura que dirigió la mirada a Ophis y le dijo.

-Te has tardado-

-Estaba ocupada- respondió secamente.

-¿Con que?-

-Ideando una forma para sacar a Great Red de la brecha dimensional-

-¿Por qué?- Interrogo Tannin intrigado.

-Me echo-

-¿Solo por eso?- Pregunto perplejo por la simple respuesta.

-¡Es ella!-

-¡Ella nos quería hacer daño!-

-¡Cierto!

Ante los comentarios de los pequeños Tannin rio y Ophis cambio a una expresión fastidiada mientras que Issei no entendía ni huevos lo que pasaba.

-Dime Ophis Ouroboros-

-¿Si?-

-¿Has venido a entrenarlo?-

-¿?- La cara de los dragones más jóvenes era de confusión ya que no sabían de estaban hablando.

-Si-

-¿Te...Lo llevaras?- Pregunto Tannin serio

-Si-

-¿Qué pasa acá?-

-Issei te llevare conmigo para entrenar- Respondió Ophis.

-¡Pero yo ya soy fuerte!- Exclamo orgulloso de sí mismo.

-No, no lo eres, hijo-

-¿¡Qué!?-

-Solo sabes controlar el poder de Ddraig, pero mi poder no lo sabes controlar o ¿Si?- Interroga la diosa del infinito.

-Touché-

-Hasta hace 10 minutos no sabía que tenía otro poder aparte del mío o el de Ddraig-

-Entonces hijo, esta es la despedida- Dice el gran dragón.

-Pe...Ro no quiero alejarme de ustedes-

Los hermanitos de Ise estaban tristes de saber que su hermano se iba a ir, pero fueron calmados por su padre.

-No se preocupen hijos, solo será por un corto periodo de tiempo-

-¿Hermanos me hacen una promesa?- Pregunto Issei.

-Si hermano- Respondieron al unísono los dragoncitos.

-Prométanme que se volverán fuertes, muy fuertes, para defender a las Oppais grandes-

-Lo prometemos- Juraron los jovencitos.

-¡Por las Oppais!- Exclamo alegre Issei.

-¡Por las Oppais!-

-Adiós papá-

-Adiós, hijo ¡Cuando tengas una hembra vuelve aquí!-

-Calla- Respondió avergonzado Ise.

-¿Nos vamos?-

-Ale-

-Ven agarra mi mano-

-Esta bien-

Haciendo caso a la petición de la diosa, Issei agarro la mano sin saber que con esa simple decisión había cambiado por completo su futuro.

En pocos segundos Ophis creo una puerta dimensional, del tamaño de 2 personas, y sin consultar o confirmación por parte del dragón, lo arrastro hasta adentro, claro, sin percatarse del miedo de su acompañante.

* * *

¡Joder!

Estaba cagado del miedo de repente estaba despidiéndome de mi familia cuando de repente Ophis me pide que le agarre de la mano y yo obedezco cuando de repente abrió un portal y sin consultarme me jalo para dentro.

Estaba a punto de recriminarle a Ophis pero no dije nada al no poder percatarme del lugar donde estábamos.

-Ophis ¿Dónde estamos?-

-Este es el mundo humano-

-¿Mundo humano?- Pensativo - Creo recordar que Ddraig y Tannin me hablaron de eso-

-[Este mundo es el que está en medio del cielo y del inframundo]- Explicando - [En este lugar viven seres que la gran mayoría son débiles, no poseen poderes como nosotros o los ángeles y demonios, por consiguiente tampoco conocen lo sobrenatural]

-Entiendo pero... ¿Gran mayoría?-

-[Solo hay un muy, pero MUY, reducido número de personas dignas de llamarse fuertes]- Relato - [Estas personas son grandes héroes en la historia de este mundo]- Continuo relatando – [Estos héroes legendarios son personas que portaban reliquias o estaban dotadas de poderes mágicos, un ejemplo de esto es Arturo Pendragon, hijo bastardo de Uther Pendragon y Igraine, [Senken] de la sagrada espada [Excalibur], una de las cuatro espadas sagradas forjadas por el Dios de la biblia, se decía que su poder era tal que podía ganar las batallas-contra demonios- con tal de pararse frente a su ejército]-

-¡Genial!- Issei tan solo podía asimilar la información asombrada de que existieran personas con tanta fuerza.

-Aun así la mayoría son débiles-

-¿Dónde estamos?-

-Estamos en Marsella, una ciudad al sur de Francia-

-¿Por qué acá?-

-Porque me gusta y hace buen clima-

-...-

-Actualmente estamos en un territorio natural inhabitable así que nadie vendrá acá a molestar y podremos entrenar pacíficamente-

-¿Entonces con que vamos a comenzar?- Interrogo.

-Primero tengo algunas preguntas-

-Responderé todo lo que diga Ophis-

-¿Por qué estás en esa forma? ¿Puedes cambiar de apariencia? ¿Puedes llegar al [Balance Breaker]? ¿Dominas por completo la [Boosted Gear]? ¿Qué sabes sobre lo dragones?-

-Ehmm...A ver empecemos por el principio- empezó a decir – Esta es mi forma de dragón. ¿Cambiar de apariencia? No sé qué es. No, aun no, igual Ddraig me está entrenando. Solo domino lo básico. A ver a ver- serio - Los dragones somos los primeros hijos de Gaia, junto a los Elfos, la madre tierra, somos los seres más poderosos del universo y contamos con un poder ilimitado lo que significa que gobernamos la pirámide estamental de poder, antaño éramos una gran raza que se contaba por miles, pero luego la primera gran guerra hace millones de años muchos de los nuestros perecieron, y ahora solo somos unos cuantos de cientos que la gran mayoría vive aislado del mundo exterior- Siguió relatando - Los dragones nos regimos bajo una jerarquía que va por orden, siendo los primeros, los [Dioses Dragones] seguido por los [Dragones Celestiales] y los [Cinco Reyes Dragones], que antes eran 6 pero Tannin ya no es más un rey dragón-

-Así es- sin emoción - ¿eso te enseño Ddraig?-

-Si-

-Bien, Cuando digo cambiar de apariencia me refiero a cambiar tu cuerpo- siguió - Yo puedo cambiar mi forma según me guste y eso es lo que te enseñare hacer junto a manejar el [Poder del Infinito] y alcanzar el [Balance Breaker]-

* * *

**_-5 años después-_**

_-Alrededores de Londres, Inglaterra-_

Vemos a Issei en su forma humana -que básicamente es de corto pelo castaño y ojos marrones, un cuerpo promedio y vestido con una remera de color negro con un saco de color marrón por encima de este, pantalón de vestir negro y unos zapatos marrones- sobrevolando las extensas llanuras de Londres, ¿El objetivo? Era nada menos unas ruinas de lo que pudo haber sido un castillo Ingles del siglo XIII.

-[¿A dónde vamos, socio?]-

-A las ruinas de ese castillo- Serio - Nimue me mostro que ahí estaba una de sus hermanas, y una de las más poderosas-

-[¿Ya te habla?]- Pregunto con interés el emperador.

-No, solo me muestra sueños, aunque me enseño que cuando reúna unos cuantos fragmentos más seré digno de hablar con ella-

-[¿Que fragmento es?]- Curioso

-Es el fragmento de [Excalibur Ru...]- Cuando estaba a punto de terminar de hablar el castaño paro en medio del aire.

-[Un aura sacra es eso, junto a magos de medio-bajo nivel]- Con gran seriedad - [Cuidado es el fragmento que buscábamos]-

Tan solo asintiendo con la cabeza se quedó flotando en el aire, gracias a sus alas de dragón, mirando fijamente las explosiones y estallidos vacilando si ir o no a ayudar, luego de unos minutillos y ver que más magos estaban llegando, decidió ir a dar una mano, cayendo de picado en el medio de la batalla atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cómo te llamas?- Exigió saber un mago.

-No importa cómo me llamo- Respondió Issei - [Boosted Gear Balance Breaker] [Welsh Dragon Scale-Mail]-

-¡El [Sekiryuutei]! ¡Cuidado! ¡No os acerquéis!-

-He venido ayudarlos, a ustedes dos le digo!- Señalo el castaño a las 2 personas que peleaban anteriormente.

-¡!- Los rubios solo podían mirar asombrados como un chico de 11 años bajaba del cielo, aterrizando en el campo de batalla, y revelaba ser el [Sekiryuutei].

-No se queden parados ¡Denme una mano!-

-Está bien- Dijo la que ahora se podía ver que era una mujer de la misma edad del castaño con un cabellos rubio que le llegaba hasta los hombros, ojos azules y cuerpo delgado. Tenía puesto un enorme sombrero azul que tiene un lazo negro y unas estrellas amarillas, en la espalda llevaba una capa azul por fuera que era blanca por dentro y llevaba unas flores rosas, con una camisa de un uniforme escolar y falda a cuadros. Sin pechos. - [Giant Wave]

Cuando Issei terminaba de matar a 4 magos con puños y patadas la maga terminaba de recitar el hechizo y una ola gigante aparecía de la nada defendiendo al castaño de unas bolas de fuego que venían por su flanco engulléndolas en sus aguas y avanzando sin parar y tragándose a todos los magos que interponían por su camino hasta que pasaron algunos minutos y la ola desapareció.

El otro rubio que parecía ser tan solo 1 año mayor que a los otros con pelo rubio corto, gafas y traje de vestir se abalanzaba con [Ruler] en mano cortado a los magos y hundiendo su espada en los estómagos de sus enemigos.

-¡Gracias preciosa!- La rubia tan solo se podía sonrojar ante el alago del joven mientras que su hermano se puso ligeramente furioso.

-¡Oye tú! ¡No coquetees con mi hermana!-

-Ok, ok, no hay que ponerse así- Y con voz baja agrego - Siscon de la hostia-

-Jajaj ¡No pueden hacer nada! ¡Somos muchos más!-

-¡Comete esta! [Dragon Shot]- El castaño alzo su puño y de este salió una ráfaga que arraso con todos los magos, mientras convocaba para asombro de los demás otra espada sacra - ¡Jajaj! ¿Ahora quiénes son más?- Divertido - [Nightmare]-

-¡!- Sorprendido otro mago exclamo - ¡Otra espada!-

-Ale, juguemos al corre que te pillo- Sonriendo perversamente el dragón desaparecía de un lugar a otro para aparecer detrás de sus rivales y atravesarlos desde la espalda hasta el estómago, mientras blandía su claymore.

-[Wildfire]- Sin impórtale a Issei la llamarada de fuego que venía de frente tan solo dejo que lo traspase como una mera ilusión, para reaparecer en la espalda del bastardo que conjuro el hechizo y cortarle la cabeza.

-¡Débiles!- Serio dijo el mayor - ¡Rendíos! ¡No pueden hacer nada!-

-¡Retirada!- Alarmado - Hemos perdido a muchos, ¡Retirada!-

-[Camp Forcé]- La maga de repente un gran campo de fuerza se creó, impidiendo la salida de los pocos rezagados que no salieron a tiempo.

-Esa maga es demasiado buena- murmuro para el mismo el castaño - Y veo algo más en ese espadachín-

-[Dime socio ¿Qué tienes pensado?]-

-¿Recuerdas que hace 1 año me dijiste que tenía que tener un equipo?-

-[Jajaj, si me acuerdo, ya sé por dónde va esto]-

-¡Soy un genio! ¡Así pensamos los [Dioses Dragones]!-

-[¿Genio? ¿Tu?] Divertido, riéndose – [Jajaj, socio lo segundo tal vez no te lo discuto... ¿Pero tú? ¿Genio?... jajajaja]-

-Calladito estas más guapo Ddraig- Fastidiado.

A los pocos minutos los humanos que habían quedado estaban todos muertos desparramados en el suelo con miembros faltantes como cabezas, piernas y brazos, como se veía que todo iba bien el castaño no desaprovecho y se dirigió a los 2 rubios.

-¿Quiénes son?- Interrogo el castaño.

-Normalmente no se pide el nombre sin decir el tuyo anteriormente...- Contrataco el mayor.

-Ale, lo siento mala mía... Empecemos de nuevo, Issei Hyodou, el [Sekiryuutei], un placer- Haciendo una reverencia.

-Arthur Pendragon, el honor es mío [Sekiryuutei] y ella es Le Fay Pendragon, mi hermana menor- Respondió con tono amenazante.

-Un gusto, [Sekiryuutei-sama]- Cantarina.

-Tú eres el descendiente del Rey Arturo y tú eres de Morgan Le Fay- Serio –

-Así es- Dijo la rubia.

-[Senken] de [Excalibur]- Siseo – Pero también de [Caliburn]-

-¡!- Los hermanos lo miraban asombrados- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- Exigió saber el mayor.

-¡Hermano! No te dirijas así a alguien que te ayudo- Le protesto la menor- Le pido mis disculpas [Sekiryuutei-sama]-

-No importa- Sonrió el castaño- Ella me lo dijo- Señalo con su mano al anillo que tenía en el menique.

-¡!- Sorprendido- E-eso es un fragmento de [Excalibur]-

-Exacto, es el fragmento de [Blessing] y esta es [Nigthmare]-

-¡[Blessing]! ¡Uno de los fragmentos más poderoso!- Exclamo Le Fay.

Arthur ya saliendo de su asombro le pregunto.

-¿Qué buscas? Y ¿Qué hacías acá?-

-Mmm...Directo al grano así me gusta... Pues ambas preguntas están relacionadas pero básicamente venía a buscar a [Ruler]-

Antes de que el Rubio pueda preguntar algo hablo el castaño.

-Sabía que [Ruler] estaba acá porque Nimue me lo había dicho- Decepcionado – Pero llegue tarde-

-Lo sentimos, pero no te la podemos dar-

-Lo sé, son buscados por [Golden Dawn]-

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- Pregunto la menor.

-[Caliburn] me lo conto- Explicando – [Blessing] tiene la facultad de poder hablar con otras espadas sacras y de dar o retirar bendiciones para que puedas portarla.

-Como veo que no podre agarrar a [Ruler] sin pelear, quiero hacerles una oferta-

-¿Qué oferta?- Pregunto intrigado el rubio mayor.

Satisfecho de que les haya interesado- Únanse a mi equipo, [Fire Dragón]-

-Dime, ¿Qué puede ofrecer alguien menor que yo?- Interrogo agresivamente.

-Protección de [Golden Dawn]-

Riéndose en la cara de Issei- Te lo tienes muy creído para ser tan solo el [Sekiryuutei]-

-Aceptamos- Dijo la menor para sorpresa de ambos hombres.

-¿Qué?- Incrédulo – ¿Fay de verdad crees que podrá protegernos? ¡Soy más fuerte que el!- Exclamo Orgulloso de si mismo.

-Te equivocas- Seria – Él no es quien aparenta ser-

-_Ohh- _Asombrado – _Esta niña es interesante-_

_-_[Valla, parece que esta maga te descubrió, socio]-

-_Nah, no lo creo-_

-¿Qué dices hermana?-

-Él es mucho más que el [Sekiryuutei], veo a través de su máscara, dominas la magia espacia-tiempo y una magia ya olvidada y prohibida, además tienes un poder muy intimidante... Como si fueras un dragón... Pero a la misma vez tienes un poder sumamente poderoso... Como un dios- Susurro a lo último sin que nadie pueda oírla, pero lamentablemente el castaño gracias a su oído más agudo escucho a la perfección.

-_¡!- _Impresionado – _Esta chica es espectacular, lástima que no tiene pechos grandes_-

-[¡!]- Igual – [Es alguien poderosa para poder ver a través de ti...] hablo Ddraig ignorando el ultimo comentario de su socio

-¿Qué eres?- Interrogo Arthur sin poder creer lo que escucho.

-Soy un Dragón-

-¡!-

-Entonces... ¿Aceptan?

-Aceptamos- A regañadientes el rubio acepto.

* * *

**_-6 meses después-_**

_-Pekín, China, Asia-_

**-Casa de verano de Issei-**

[Toc-Toc]

-Fay es de mañana-

Abriendo la puerta la maga, que vestía un simple piyama rosa con conejitos blancos, se acercó al castaño.

-¿Mi beso de buenos días Issei-Sama?- Sonrojada y nerviosa

-Aquí lo tienes- Sonriendo y sin dudarlo se acercó a la boca de la rubia y la beso, pidiendo permiso empezó a recorrer sin prisas la boca de la rubia que esta avergonzada pero satisfecha le dejo hacer.

-Hermano enviaron un mens...- El rubio furioso vio como Issei le recorría la boca a su hermana.

-[Excalibur Ruler]-

El castaño soltando a la rubia y esquivando el golpe solo pudo ver horrorizado como tenía un espadón en el cuello.

-¡ALTO! ¡SOY INOCENTE!- Grito Issei.

-¡INOCENTES MIS COJONES!-

-Espera Hermano ¡No lo mates!- Calmando al mayor, la menor de los 3 hizo que Arthur haga desaparecer su espada.

-Uff, eso estuvo cerca- murmuro en apenas un susurro.

-[Jjajajajja, esto es tradición para los [Sekiryuuteis] corriendo de los padres de sus mujeres... En este caso del hermano, jajajja]

-Calladito estas más guapo Ddraig- Mosqueado le respondió mentalmente al dragón sellado en su interior.

-¿Qué decías hermano?- El castaño le hablo a su hermano adoptivo.

-Que te llego un mensaje-

-¿De quién?-

-Del viejo verde-

-¿Para que envió un mensaje Odín-sama?- Pregunto inocentemente la rubia.

-Dijo que había un trabajo que requería de nosotros-

-¿De qué se trata?-

-No lo dijo, solo dice que vallamos cuanto antes a Asgard-

-Bahh... En 20 minutos estén listos para partir-

-Si Issei-sama-

-(Tsk) Ese viejo verde- murmuro el castaño.

-[¿Qué querrá?]

-¿Crees que esté relacionado con los recientes ataques de la [Brigada del Caos] al norte de Europa?

-[Posiblemente]-

-¿Qué querrá Cao-Cao?-

-[No lo sabemos... ¿Pero porque atacar el norte?]

-En el norte esta la entrada a Asgard, el Bifrost- Pensativo – Pero Cao-Cao no es idiota... ¿Atacar a los dioses nórdicos? Son los más poderosos entre todos los panteones... Apenas pises un pie en el puente del Arco Iris y tendrás a todas las Valquirias y a los Einherjar rodeándote-

-[...]-

-Issei-sama... Issei-sama... ¡ISSEI-SAMA! - Gritándole en el oído al castaño haciéndolo reaccionar.

-Ahhh- Cayéndose de espaldas al piso, quejándose del dolor.

-Issei-sama levántese-

-¿Que pasa Le Fay?-

-Lo estamos llamando hace 5 minutos... ¿Qué le paso?-

-¡Ya pasaron los 20 minutos! Disculpen, me quede hablando con Ddraig-

-Issei-sama estamos listos-

-Hermano el mensaje tiene un círculo de teletransporte que nos llevara directamente con Heimdall-

-Entonces nos vamos-

* * *

Apareciendo en medio de un puente hecho de diferentes colores los 3 extranjeros se dirigieron a un hombre con una apariencia robusta, barba espesa y pelo marrón, de piel oscura, ojos amarillos, que eran opacados por un gran casco con 2 cuernos, de 2 metros y vestido con una armadura blanca.

-Son rápidos mocosos- Gruño el guardián del puente del Arco Iris, Heimdall.

-Obviamente grandote, el viejo verde ha prometido una recompensa-

-Hermano ten más respeto al padre de los dioses nórdicos- Regaño el mayor de los menores.

-Odín ya me aviso de su llegada, pueden pasar tranquilamente- Señalo el Moreno

-Gracias Heimdall-sama-

-Hasta luego mocosos-

* * *

Asgard, tierra de dioses, era uno de los 9 reinos como Midgard, que se unían mediante el Bifrost, gobernada por Odín, padre de todos, era un reino místico con hermosas y magnificas construcciones con bellos bosques y cascadas.

Un conjunto de islas flotantes que se unían mediante puentes mágicos.

Mientras que Issei, Arthur y Le Fay se dirigían a Valaskjálf, la residencia de Odín, algunos habitantes del lugar se quedaban mirando con respeto a estos 3, pues, [Fire Dragón] era muy conocido por estos lares, un grupo de jóvenes con gran habilidad que hacían misiones extremadamente peligrosas pero que salían siempre con vida, dirigidos por un [Dios Dragón] y compuesto por una maga de gran calibre y un excelente espadachín, eran sumamente conocidos por los ciudadanos asgardianos, aunque siempre habían unas excepciones...

-Que hacen 3 simples mortales por estos lados- Pronuncio un joven mientras pasaban por alado del campo de entrenamiento de la más prestigiosa academia de Asgard donde entrenaban los próximos einherjar y valquirias, la academia de Mimir.

-Parece que están perdidos- dijo una joven burlándose.

-Acaso ahora dejan entrar a debiluchos?- respondió otra

-démosles una lección- hablo uno mientras 7 personas se interponían en el paso de los otros tres.

-Tenemos que pasar, córranse- hablo Arthur mientras dirigía una mirada hostil.

-¿Quiénes se creen mocosos para mirarnos de esa forma?- contrataco.

Un grupo de Valkirias vieron la discusión y se acercaron a detener la discusión cuando vieron a los 3 dragones.

-¡Detengan esta discusión!-

-Alto ahí Sigrún- Ordeno Issei

-¿Qué hace ese hombre nombrando a la señora Sigrún?- Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar cuando vieron al castaño ordenado a una Valkiria de alto rango.

-Pero Issei-dono- Protesto la albina

-Les enseñaremos una lección a estos jóvenes reclutas, Sigrún-sama- Explico la rubia

-¡Jajaj!- Se burló uno de los agresores – ¡Esta chiquilla se cree nos puede dar una lección!-

-¡Jajajajjaj!- Al unísono los estudiantes de los alrededores se empezaron a reírse.

-Aunque no esta nada mal... creo que servirá para unos días- Dirigiendo una mirada lasciva al cuerpo de la maga, haciendo enfurecer a ambos hombres.

Las valkirias solo podían ver entre desaprobación y preocupación al hombre que hablo, ya que era bien sabido lo posesivo que puede ser un dragón.

-Ya me canse de esto- Serio y enojado el castaño hablaba- ¿Porque mejor no vienen y pelean en vez de tanto hablar?-

-¡Como te atreves! ¡Demostrémosle quienes somos!- Furioso uno de los integrantes del pequeño grupo agresor.

Issei cuando los vio acercarse tan solo chasqueo los dedos, dando la señal para pelear.

Los presentes solo podían ver asombrados como el rubio de lentes hizo aparecer una espada y blandiendo elegantemente esquivo las estocadas y les pego con el mango en la espalda dejándolos arrodillados.

Mientras que la maga rubia convocando su bastón recito un hechizo y ato a los jóvenes al piso mediante cadenas mágicas obligándolos a arrodillarse.

El castaño sin hacerse esperar se dirigió al líder, que miraba aterrorizado como un gran dragón de color rojo se formaba detrás, tomando del cuello de la camisa le algunas palabras.

-No somos simples mortales... somos dragones- Exclamo en voz alta, con una voz profunda y sus pupilas se rasgaban, mientras que las valkirias, aprobando lo ocurrido miraban con un leve sonrojo a los 2 hombres y maravilladas a la maga y los jóvenes de los alrededores tan solo veían horrorizados a la figura que se formó atrás del castaño.

-Lamentamos este pequeño acto que hicimos- El rubio le hablo a las valkirias.

Sin más que decir los tres se dirigieron a su destino.

Entrando en un palacio hecho con plata pura se dirigieron hasta un hombre viejo con pelo gris y una larga barba del mismo color que tenía un parche en ojo izquierdo y vestía con ropas dignas de dioses, este era Odín que estaba sentado en el Hlidskjálf, el trono del dios de dioses nórdicos.

-Odín-sama- los hermanos se dirigió respetuosamente a la deidad.

-Odín- nombro el castaño

-¡Ja! Los mocosos de hoy en día-

-¿Viejo verde para que nos has llamado?- Pregunto el castaño

-¡Más respeto al padre de todos!- Chillo una valkiria, peli platina, que resguardaba al dios.

-¿A quién llamas viejo verde mocoso?- Ignorando estrepitosamente a su acompañante.

-Quien más que a ti... ¿Y esta preciosidad?- Interrogo.

-Es Rossweisse, nieta de Gondur-

-Un placer- Haciendo una reverencia al castaño.

-¿Tu acompañante?-

-No, mi criada, ya sabes cómo se pondría Gondur-

-Ciertamente un pibon-

-¡Pervertido!-

-Issei-sama compórtese-

-(Suspiro) Tú nunca vas a cambiar hermano- Resignado dijo el rubio

-Dejen de quejarse- Indignado

-¡Mocoso!-

-¿Si viejo verde?

-¿Sabes porque te he llamado?

-Para una misión, pero la carta no especificaba cual era el objetivo-

-¿Sabes de los ataques que ha habido en el mundo humano?- Pregunto el dios.

-Ya veo por donde va esto... básicamente quieres que nos encarguemos de esos ataques- adivino el castaño.

-Así es ¿Lo harán?-

-Depende, ¿Qué nos darás cambio?- Sonriendo desafiante.

-¡Como te atr...-

-Un Skiðblaðnir- devolvió la sonrisa

-¡!- Los presentes se quedaron incrédulos mirando al anciano.

-¿Es cierto eso Odín-sama?- pregunto aun atónita Le Fay

-¡Es palabra de un dios a otro!-

-¿?- La peli platina no entendió a lo que se refirió, pero no se animó a preguntar.

-¿Entonces la misión es detener esos ataques?- Hablo esta vez el rubio.

-Así es... Entonces ¿Aceptan?-

-¡CLARO!- Respondió gritando el Castaño

* * *

**_Nota: _**¡Así terminamos el capítulo de hoy con esta escena final! En realidad este capítulo tendría que haber salido hace 3 semanas... ¡Pero no tuve tiempo de terminarlo!

¡Espero que lo disfruten! ¡Para la semana que viene espero tener el próximo capítulo!


End file.
